1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to communication devices and methods, particularly, to a communication system and a communication method for transmitting wireless signals, such as Bluetooth signals, Wi-Fi signals, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bluetooth technology, as a short distance radio technology, is widely used in existing communication devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), for transmitting information among the communication devices or between the communication devices and wireless networks.
However, when Bluetooth is used for long distance communication, the signals have poor quality and may be interrupted because of channel interference, transmission loss and low signal transmitting power. The power of the portable electronic device may be used up more rapidly due to the high transmitting power of the Bluetooth signal. Therefore, it is difficult to meet the needs of long distance and long time communication for people.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.